Unpredictable
by rebell-like-crazy
Summary: No one is a spy in this story! After New Years, all Cam wants is a normal year.  But with Zach Goode, normalcy is one of the last things she'll get.
1. Chapter 1

WAKE UP. GO TO SCHOOL. GO HOME. GO TO SLEEP. REPEAT.

Story of my life. But, there is something more. I think that there is more. I hope that there is more. And if there isn't more, I'll make more.

I sat in front of the window, staring at the snow. White every where. No flowers, no color. The door opened and I turned around to see my mom holding a plate of bacon and scrambled eggs.

"Figured you were up already, Cam. Change clothes quick, your ride is here." My mom heeled around and left. I grabbed clothes out of my dresser and changed. I looked in the mirror to see myself in a violet long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. I decided when I was younger it didn't matter what outfit I grabbed – if I had bought it and liked it at one point then it would be fine now.

I grabbed my bag and rushed down stairs. I kissed Mom on her cheek and grabbed a piece of bacon before flying out the door.

"Cam! Hurry up! I don't want to be late!" Bex shouted, sticking her head out the window of her new Camry. Bex and me have been friends since pre-school. They moved here from London when Bex was like, I don't know, four? We practically grew up together.

Bex was crazy beautiful. Her dark skin always had a glow to it and her smile could make Miss America feel insecure.

I saw blonde hair blow out of the shotgun window, which meant Liz was riding with us. Liz was petite and had a freckled face. In seventh grade she and I used to climb on the uneven bricks that surrounded her house. We'd sit on top of the wall and try to spy on her older sister. She's always been a good eavesdropper. I swear, sometimes I think she should refuse the scholarship to Harvard and become a CIA operative.

That's another thing about Liz. She's crazy smart. Like she could have been in college two years ago smart. It scared me sometimes, with all the brain power she had that maybe she might be able to read my mind. I smiled at that thought as I climbed into the car.

"So…what's up?" I asked nonchalantly as I closed the door. They smiled and Bex rolled up the windows.

"Macey is going to kill us," Liz told me.

Bex turned around and glared at Liz. "You weren't supposed to tell her!" she shrieked.

"Tell me what?" I demanded. Most of my brain knew that neither of them were going to tell me now. But I was tempted to see how much I could get out of them. So I did what I always do. I blinked, smiled, rolled my eyes to the back of my head and then asked again, "Tell me _what_?"

Liz gasped and threw her hands over her eyes. Bex was quick to say, "Liz, unless you have a death wish, do not tell her."

"But she's doing the face!" Liz protested. Bex slammed on brakes and my eyes went back normal. I stuck my tongue out at Bex. She simply smiled back in response. "Did she stop?" Liz whispered.

"Yes, she stopped." Liz removed her hands from her eyes and scrunched up her face.

"Morgan, when will you stop doing that?" Liz said, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"When you stop finding it creepy." Bex rolled her eyes and Liz sighed. I just laughed.

Eventually we pulled into the student parking lot at school. Gallagher Academy. First day back to school.

Liz and Bex took off to go find Macey. Lord knows what they did to her. I stayed behind though, getting my bags out of the trunk. I saw a black truck park next to Bex's in my peripheral vision but didn't think anything of it. Until I saw Zach get out of it.

I immediately wished I would have gone with my best friends. Zach was in a gang, and the whole school knew it. Rumor had it he did coke before he came to class and brought guns with him. Needless to say, I was scared shitless. Not that I'd let him know it, of course.

"You took my spot." He stated bleakly.

I swallowed before saying, "Well good thing you found another one."

"Was that sarcasm?" He flipped his dark brown hair to the left and leaned against his truck.

"Go away, Goode. You're annoying me." I tried to sound mean, and edgy. I hope it worked.

"You know what you need, Blondie?" he replied, ignoring my request. I slammed the truck closed and turned to face him.

"What do I need, Zach?"

"A real man, one who isn't scared of a fight."

"What the hell are you saying?" I hissed. "That _you _want to date _me_?"

He laughed. "Yeah right. Bad enough I have to deal with you at school. But I _am _a real man."

"No, you're not," I argued, taking a step closer to him. "A real man would offer to take my bags, instead of standing here harassing me." He held out his arms and I shook my head. "Too late now, douche."

I kept my head up high as I walked down the cement path that lead to the main entrance, proud of my own comeback.

Macey came out of nowhere and jumped on my back, knocking my bags out my hands. "You lose!"

"Come one, Mace. You win that every year. You're as quiet as a mouse when you want to be."

"Well, I'll win everything again this year."

"What do you mean?" I wondered out loud.

"They say the first day is how the rest of the year will go," she answered, bending down to help me pick up the bags that I had dropped.

If that was true, I thought, than this will be one hell of a time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you have a death wish or something?" Bex asked after I told her, Liz and Macey what had happened at lunch.

I knew it probably wasn't the brightest idea in the world to be a smart-ass to Zach, but I thought it was necessary. "Why can I say anything to anyone in the whole school, except for Zach?" I snapped.

"He's a gang member!" Macey screeched.

"He's a person who gets away with too much shit," I replied in an ice cold voice. It was true, and they all knew it. Everyone knew it. And I'm pretty sure that it had bugged me the most.

"How's Dizzy?" Liz demanded, changing the subject.

Dizzy was my older sister. Her real name was DeStanie, but that was kind of a mouthful to say so everyone just called her Dizzy.

"She goes in for another chemo therapy session in three days," I told them in a hushed voice. She was diagnosed with acute cancer two years ago, and she was gone. I mean, physically she was still there, but mentally she was gone. She was always tired and sore and sick. I didn't like to see her anymore, because it scared me. Not what she looked like now, just the thought of how sick she actually was. The thought that in a matter of weeks she could die.

Dizzy used to be the girl the ladies wanted to be and guys wanted to be with. She had long brown hair and beautiful, big, round brown eyes. Her smile could light up the world and her personality made her all the more beautiful.

But now, she was practically completely bald and had cold sores down her throat that hurt her so bad she could barely talk.

"Has the doctor said anything?" Bex asked.

"Anywhere from three weeks to nine months left to live," I answered. I stared up at the ceiling and closed my eyes. Sure, my life must have seemed perfect to anyone who knew me, but that wasn't the truth. And if the truth ever got out, my reputation that I had worked so hard to get would be gone – just like that. That's why not many people knew about my one imperfection - my sister.

I wasn't ashamed of her, of course. I loved her. But one I didn't want people to fell sorry for me and two I don't think I could handle it of anyone made fun of her. So I tried to keep her away from my school life.

I visited her almost every weekend. She seemed to be worse every time I saw her. I wanted to cry when I was with her, but I didn't because I didn't want to worry her. We decided not to tell her the estimated time she had left with us. We didn't want to scare her. It scared us enough. I tried not to think about it, and just enjoy the time I was with her while I was with her, but it was hard to ignore the fact that my sister was slowly dieing.

Having Bex and Macey and Liz made it so much easier, and I was happy to have such great friends. But they didn't know what it felt like. They tried to relate to me as much as possible, I guess. But they had no clue how much it affected me as a person. But still, they were the ones who kept me strong when all I wanted to do was go home and bawl my eyes out.

I heard the creak and felt the wind blow my hair, pulling me out of my thoughts. I searched in Macey's eyes as she paused and stared at whoever it was who had just walked in. I was thinking that I didn't want to know.

Macey pushed her dark hair away from her face as she said, "Incoming. Zach, Grant, and Grant are here."

I sighed as Grant, Jonas, and Zach strolled up to our table. "Hello," Zach greeted.

"Hi. Can I help you?" I demanded, raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could tell me the directions of how to get to your house. Maybe me and you could have some fun tonight," he responded.

"Actually, I think you can go to hell. I know I'd rather be there than stand here talking to you." Macey's voice was always edgy, and could cut like a blade, but she sounded so pissed when she said that, it scared _me_. Which totally made me want to laugh like a freaking hyena, but I restrained myself from doing so.

Grant laughed and Zach smirked. Jonas just stood there, looking completely lost. "Okay. Whatever. See you soon, Blondie," Zach said. And then he _winked _at me.

"You wish you had a girlfriend that had even half the class of Cammie, Goode. But you always date a local gang girl. Now go away." I never minded when Macey talked for me, like she did that time too. I actually found it comforting that someone who could sound so mean would stick up for me. So I just smiled until they went away.

"Was Jonas high or something?" I asked once they walked away. They giggled a little as we stood up to go back to school.

**A/N: Yeah, I know. It's short. It's probably going to be the shortest chapter I have. **_**Probably**_**. I don't exactly like this chapter that much, so sorry if you don't either. I am excited about this story though, and I'm happy to see that you guys liked the first chapter so much. I won't put many authors' notes in here but the ones that I do will be pretty long (like this one…). Okay, so…review and give helpful tips, please?**

**~rebell-like-crazy :) **


	3. Chapter 3

I had several thoughts in my head as I pulled into the parking lot of the local family owned grocery store. Dizzy told me she kept on getting sleepier day by day. The doctor said that would happen soon. I was also thinking about school. I had an okay day.

I climbed out of the car and pushed my hair out of my face. I should have been paying more attention. I should have noticed the familiar black truck. I should have seen the rivalry between the two groups. I should have heard the slurred cuss word and drunken laughter. But I didn't realize any of those things until a hand was slammed over my mouth and a gun was held to my temple.

I tried to yell, but it did no good. So I bit the hand. That still didn't do anything.

"_Let her go_," Zach hissed to the man holding me. "She hasn't did anything!"

"Zachary…you are so wrong." I felt the gun be removed from my head and then saw it pointed at Zach.

His eyes met with mine. He knew I was scared. "Cammie…" he started. "What are you doing here?"

The person who was holding me slid his down to my stomach so that I could talk. "What the fuck is going on?" I demanded.

Grant pulled a silver gun out his jacket and aimed it at my attacker. "It doesn't matter. You have to go," Grant answered.

I tried to stop trembling for the love of God and put on my fearless mask as Zach explained, "It's called a fight. And you just happened to get thrown in between. Just count."

"Count?" I asked, confused. I knew my voice was shaking more and more with every word. Even Zach had genuine fear on his face.

I saw Grant look at Jonas and counted to three in my head, which seemed like a reasonable number to me. I heard a 'boom', felt a punch on the side of my head and then blackness took over.

**PAGE BREAK **

I slowly opened my eyes as consciousness kicked in. I quickly sat up as I remembered what had happened the night before. I was in a strange bed and was glad that no one was in the room as I verified that yes, my pants were on and yes, my bra was still latched and no, nothing major had happened because, well, girls just know.

It was silent except for my heavy breathing. I didn't know who I was with. It was either Zach's gang or whoever it was the grabbed me last night.

"_Shit_!" I yelled. I could be anywhere in the fucking world, I thought suddenly.

The sound of footsteps came from outside my door. I was terrified. I had no clue what had happened or who I was with or how long I'd been out or- "Oh. You're up." Zach's voice interrupted my thoughts.

I jumped. It took everything I had not to start screaming bloody murder. I was on the verge of tears. "Zach…" I could barely see him because the lights were off, but I knew he wasn't smirking. "I want to go home. Where am I?"

"You're at my place. The gang's place. Please stop crying," he answered, still standing in the doorway.

"I'm not crying," I pointed out, not sure if I was lying or telling the truth. "I'm just confused. Why can't I go back home?" I tried to sound as mean and edgy as Macey, but I'm almost one-hundred percent positive it didn't work. I sighed and laid my head back down on the pillow.

"You can't go home 'cause you've seen too much. I could go to jail if I let you go," he told me.

_What_, I thought angrily. _You're so selfish! All you care about is staying out of jail! Not about the poor girl that is being __**held captive**__!_

I kept my thoughts to myself. It was quiet for a few minutes, until Jonas came in saying, "I found it! They're stayin' at that old warehouse that was shut down in 2003! All we got to do is go there, pick some locks, enter some codes and _bam _there entire gang is over. Destroyed. Done. Forever!" He looked as if he was about to pee in his pants from excitement.

Maybe I was okay with excitement. Maybe I had accepted the reasoning. Maybe I just felt more comfortable now that Jonas was in there. Maybe I was just flat out tired. But I felt calm in a strange way and closed my eyes. I wished it was all a bad dream.

Zach sighed and Jonas and he left the room. I tried not to cry, but I was overwhelmed. I felt like the little girl I was when my dad died. That strange feeling of pain and numbness all at once scared me. One tear glided down my right cheek and I was sure more were going to follow.

Eventually, out of boredom and exhaustion, I fell asleep. I fell asleep and didn't dream.

**PAGE BREAK**

What does it mean to be lost? I had never really wondered. I had never really cared. But I knew as soon as a sudden bright light woke me, that I was lost.

I had half-convinced myself that all of what had happened that previous night was a dream. That I was back at home, and Mom would come up stairs holding a plate of bacon and scrambled eggs. Bex would be in my driveway soon. Liz would explain to me the difference between chlorophyll and chloroplast. Macey would explain to me the difference between lip stick and lip stain. Tina would be gossiping a mile a minute, and Eva would be right behind her, nodding her head and smiling. Anna would roll her eyes, but remain completely quiet.

Life would be normal.

Life would be good.

I wouldn't be in a fucked up situation like this one.

A/N: Okay so I know it's been a while but this chapter took me a while to write for some reason. I'm really liking this story and hopefully you are too. Give me some ideas ina review or PM please?


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE THAT FOLLOWS!**

**A/N: Okay, so some people asked in a review if I stole or based this story off "Perfect Chemistry." Well, to be honest I'd never **_**heard **_**of it. So I went to the library, checked it out, and stayed up until 4 o'clock in the morning reading it this weekend. It kind of scared me how close my first two chapters were almost exactly the same as the book's first four or five chapters. I promise you though; the rest of the story is not like "Perfect Chemistry"! Also, I'm having a hard time not putting an A/N on my chapters, so I decided I'm giving up on the "No Author's Note" rule. Now, on with the story!**

I woke up dazed. I was in a different room than the one I was in when I had fallen asleep the night before. It was a simple room, dark, grey, no windows, small mattress on the floor (the one I was laying on) and a small, blue blanket wrapped around me. "Zach?" I called. After a second or two with no reply I tried, "Jonas? Grant?" More silence. I finally managed to get out of bed and head over to the door.

I pressed my ear against the wood door and finally heard some people talking. I could tell they were whispering, but I couldn't make out their words.

I opened the door and slowly stepped into the hall, conscious about every move I made.

I strolled into the main part of the house and saw the gang sitting there, talking. "Morning," I greeted, plopping down on the couch.

"Hey, Cammie. We're about to head out. Wanna come?" Grant asked, sounding more like I was his cousin on a trip instead of like a guy who helped kidnap me. Or helped kidnap from a kidnapper. Maybe both. Maybe neither. I don't really know.

"Uh, sure? But where are we going?" I demanded.

The three guys looked at each other before Jonas said, "The Swingline gang's place. They're going to help us get out of this mess."

I nodded and glanced at Zach. His head was down, like he was staring at his hands. I started to ask him what was wrong, but as soon as I opened my mouth, I closed it back.

I wasn't supposed to talk to Zach unless he approached me first, and the talking I would say would be smart remarks.

"Is that a good idea? I mean, bringing me along and everything?"

Grant shrugged, Jonas managed a quiet "Yeah" but Zach…he remained motionless.

No one said anything for a minute; we all just sat in a comfortable silence. Well, at least _I _was comfortable. I guess Grant wasn't though, because he grabbed the remote and mumbled, "I hate fucking silence."

I laughed a little and then suddenly stopped when I saw what was on the local news channel.

"17 year old Cameron Morgan has been reported missing for almost two days know. Her mother, Rachel Morgan, says that she left the house at 7:30 p.m. two days ago, and hasn't come home since After watching footage from Jack-n-Cat's, a local family owned business, the leading suspects include: Zachary Goode, Jonas Allen **(?), **Grant Newman, Henry McDonnell, Mike Shooter, Greg Smith and Mickey Raleigh." I swear my jaw dropped as pictures of each of the suspects' picture danced across the screen.

"Shit," I whispered. "Did you…how long have things like this-?"

"8 hours after you came with us," Zach interrupted, finally looking up. "This is why we can't do stupid shit. 'Cause of jail. I can't go to jail." Jonas and Grant looked at me with an expression I couldn't quiet place. "I can't go to jail," he repeated, looking back down.

"Zach, come with me," I told him, standing up. He simply stared at me like I was an idiot. "Please? I need some air and…just come with me, okay?" To this day, I'm still confused what made me demand him to come with me. I guess when a person feels lost and is seriously pissed off, they do weird things. That makes perfect sense. In a completely stupid way. Get it? Probably not, but to me it does. To me it always will.

Zach agreed, though and came outside with me.

**PAGE BREAK **

Somehow, Zach and I ended up sitting on top of an empty dumpster, taking turns in asking questions.

"How many siblings do you have?" I asked.

"None. You?"

"None," I answered.

"How many times have you wanted to strangle me?" he questioned.

I giggled and answered, "Approximately one-thousand and three." He laughed a little too. "You aren't cold?" I suddenly asked, just noticing that he had a plain white tank-top on and snow was lying all around us.

"A little bit," he admitted. "But I'll live. It's not like being cold will kill me."

I was about to point out that being too cold could, in fact, kill you, but the piercing sound of police sirens and the bright red and blue lights interrupted us.

I had completely forgotten the situation I was in so I didn't move at first. "Of course," Zach whispered. He slid off the dumpster and began climbing the ladder that had brought us to the dumpster.

"What's…Shit!" I shouted, jumping off the dumpster and stepping onto the ladder. My knees were violently shaking making it more difficult to get up the ladder. "Zach! What do we do? Zach, help me out here where are we going?" I cried, finally stepping into the house.

Grant, Jonas and Zach were standing in the hall, trying to move the book shelf. I heard more sirens come from outside and I knew that the cop had called for back up. "Guys, hurry up!"

"Go grab some bottles of wine and a couple beers for us Cam," Jonas instructed. I nodded my head and obeyed. Once I had grabbed two bottles of red wine and a six-pack of beers out of the kitchen, I went back to the gang. The book shelf was moved and there was a small square whole in the bottom of the wall.

"Climb in," Zach told me. I hesitated. "Climb in, Cammie!" A loud knock on the door finally made me move, and I crawled into the gap.

"This is the police! Open up!" echoed through the house and I moved away from the opening.

Jonas slipped into the room and pointed to my left and said, "There is three mattresses, a couch, and some chairs that way. Be careful not to trip on anything."

I heard another knock, this time louder with more force. "Shit, man! They're trying to break down the door," Grant said, as he slid through the gap.

Zach ran to the other side of the house, something creaked, and then he came running back. He flew through the hole and Grant and Jonas rushed to meet him. They all grabbed the sides of the shelf and started pulling it towards them.

Another knock on the door and I heard the wood crack. I put down the drinks and rushed over to the shelf. I began pulling on it and it finally moved some. After what felt like forever, the shelf was in place.

Another bang on the door and it must have finally been down. People flooded in the house, making the wood creak. One man was shouting orders at the others. All the commotion was making me panic.

I gasped and Zach turned to, holding his finger over his lip. He began walking to me – so quietly – and pointed to the mattresses. He whispered, "Drink some wine and go to sleep. They'll be out of here soon. You'll be fine. I promise." He sounded so sure of himself and so calming it made it easy for me to just go sit on a mattress and pop open the wine.

I brought my lips to the bottle and drank until my hands stopped shaking. I started to feel a little dizzy, so I laid down and shut my eyes. I tried not to think. I tried to forget. I tried to calm down. I tried not to remember.

When the noises subsided and everyone started to act somewhat normal, consciousness slowly slipped away from me.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ugh. I did it again. I got so caught up in trying to update I screwed up the last chapter and confused people. Ugh. Anyways. Basically what happened was this: Zach and Cammie had a normal conversation. Cops came. Cammie and Zach ran away and the gang hid in a secret room that was hidden behind a book-shelf, where Cammie fell asleep. Sorry for confusing you. Ugh. This chapter is kind of short, btw. Sorry for that, too.**

Possibilities. Endless possibilities passed by for me to escape and go home…but I never did. Zach asked me why, but I never replied. I never really knew. But every time an opportunity would come up, my mind would go blank and all of that common sense I knew I had would go away, as if my body was ignoring my brain.

I cried a lot, but never around the gang. I didn't want them knowing I was scared. I couldn't show weakness around them. I had to be strong.

After about a week, I got comfortable. I knew the routine. We would go to a 'good' gang's place, play a card game like poker or something, and then sleep there. When morning came, we were gone, on our way to a different gang's place.

"Mike's gang **(A/N: mentioned in last chapter in the news report) **is looking all over for you guys. They want the girl, simply because you guys got away with her," I over-heard Jon - a guy in the Gone Lou gang - whisper to Zach.

Zach nodded, mumbled a quick 'thanks' and then strolled over, so casually, to me.

"I have to say, you're handling this whole I've-been-kidnapped-by-a-guy-I-hate-thing really well," he stated, grinning like an idiot. I kind of wanted to slap him and hug him at the same time.

I smiled and asked, "Why'd you join the gang, Zach? I mean, me and you, we're supposed to be complete opposites and hate each other for life, but now it's like…I don't know. It's like-"

"You and I could actually be friends?" he guessed, and I nodded.

"Yeah. But don't avoid the question. Why'd you join the gang?" I repeated.

He shrugged and said, "I needed money." He sounded so…off. It was his excuse, and I knew it.

"Whatever."

"What do you mean?"

"There's another reason. That may be part of it, but I'm pretty sure there's something bigger than that. But that's okay. You don't have to tell me why," I told him. "But I have more questions. Like, when did you join the gang?"

"Me, Jonas, and Grant have always been close. When we found out how much money we could make by drug dealing we started selling coke. It started off small. We were just selling it to people in high school and some people that live pretty close to us. But then word got around and we started meeting up with people from different colleges and towns and selling some to them. Some people have been trying to steal our business; others have been helping us and getting part of the profit. Some guys say that they're gonna pay soon, then end up on the front page of the paper for mugging some stranger on the street and get locked up, makin' Jonas, go crazy 'cause we lose money and he has to do the math to figure out what we need to get back. So we charge a little extra to the next few people who buy and then we're back on schedule," Zach explained.

"And that's how Goode got his reputation," I added, surprised he actually took the time to tell me all of that.

"That is exactly how Goode got his reputation." Zach laughed as he said that.

By this point you could say I was starting to fall for him. I was starting to fall _hard_.

It wasn't how his hair always seemed to be perfect, nor was it because of his obvious gorgeous looks or his _huge _arm muscles. It wasn't his perfect smile or his totally dreamy laugh. Okay, so maybe that was a small part of it. But, my point is, I started liking him because of the way he was.

I can't explain it.

All I can say is that I found out he wasn't completely bad. He wasn't bad at all actually. Don't get me wrong, he made very bad decisions, but he wasn't a bad person. Yes, he did deal drugs and yes, he did own guns (several of them, actually) and yes, he had been my rival for many, many years, but something made him seem…perfect.

And that's when I realized it. I realized that he had bad rep, but it was his cover, his way of surviving.

All of junior high and my three and a half years of high school I had been avoiding him, turning my nose up whenever I saw him. In my mind, he was never worth my time. I couldn't have cared less about him.

Then, all of sudden, I realize that I'm slowly starting to fall for him.

"Zach?"

"What?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"If the roles were reversed, I would've let the bad guys take you."

"The 'bad guys'? Really?" he questioned, pretending to be hurt. I just gave a tight grin and nodded. He paused and seemed to think about that. He looked me straight in the eye and said, "Maybe, not, Cammie. It was an 'in the moment' kind of thing. I didn't think twice about grabbing you and passing you to Grant to put you in the truck. I just kind of did it. When you were unconscious it scared all of us a good bit. You woke up delirious a few times, asking for Missy or Lizzie or something like that."

"Dizzy? Oh my God, Dizzy! She must know something's up and I hope Mom didn't tell her anything because if she did Dizzy is going to worry and then her heart rate is going to be all fucked up and-"

"Chill," Zach ordered. "Who is Dizzy?"

"I can't tell you. Sorry I freaked out it's just…is there a phone I can use?"

"Yeah. Right over there." He pointed to a phone sitting on the coffee table in front of us.

I picked it up and dialed the hospitals number, having memorized it just in case when Dizzy was first diagnosed.

"Hello?" the office lady's voice echoed through my ear.

"Hi, this is Cameron Morgan. May I speak to DeStanie Morgan? She's in room 349."

"Just one moment, please," she instructed.

There was a sudden beep before Dizzy's voice flooded my brain. "Cammie?"

"Dizzy? How are you feeling? I'm sorry I didn't come yesterday I'm in…a situation."

"It's okay. I miss you, though. Do you know why Mom has been acting strange lately? She seems lost and depressed. She barely even spoke when she visited me a couple days ago."

"That's partly my fault, Dizzy. Don't worry about it. Listen, I'll see you as soon as I can but it might be awhile. Has the doctor said anything to you lately?" I demanded, feeling guilty for worrying her and Mom.

"Yeah, he did actually. I might be able to go home in about two weeks."

"That's great! I hope I'll see you before then, but I'm not sure. This thing I'm in…it's really confusing. I love you, okay? You know that, right?"

"Of course, Cam. I love you too. My throat is hurting me and the nurse is supposed to be here with pain reliever in just few seconds so I got to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, Diz. Bye." After I said that, nothing replied except for the sound of the dial tone.

Zach gave me questioning look but all of a sudden Grant seemed to appear from nowhere.

"Tonight is Black Jack, ladies and gentlemen. And this time, I will beat you, Morgan," he announced.

He totally didn't beat me by the way.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Please don't kill me. I know I have updated since, like, September. And I'm so, so, so sorry! I just kept putting it off and putting it off until today. I'm so sorry! Plus, this is super short. But I think it's kind of funny. But it's short. Again, I'm so sorry. Now, on with the story!**

I pressed my forehead against the window and sighed. The gang and I were on our way to meet some guy named Ernie. Apparently he helped the gang before and will be able to get me back home without getting anyone in trouble.

"Are we there yet?" I asked, impatiently. I'd spent the last two hours fogging up the glass with my breath and drawing faces with my finger. Very mature, I know.

"'Bout another two hours ," Grant promised. He was sitting in the front passenger's seat, looking even more bored than I was.

"You said that three hours ago. How do you know this guy can help us? Are you sure he's like, 100 percent legit?" I demanded. I started playing with my hair out of boredom.

"Please shut up, Cammie," Zach instructed harshly.

I knew for a while I had acted like a total bitch to him, but I thought that maybe, just maybe, I was starting to break through his wall. So his comment really hurt me. I felt my face turning red as tears dared to fall onto my cheek.

I guess Grant realized my reaction because he told Zach, "Man, it's Christmas! She's with a three kids who have screwed up home-lives instead of home with her family and you decide to be a smart-ass to her? Geez, man."

Zach went silent. After a second he took his eyes off the road and turned around to look at me. "Look, I'm sorry, Cammie. It's just…hard. You wouldn't get it."

"Get what?" I replied, hoping that maybe I really was starting to crack his wall. Zach turned his focus back to the

"Just, forget about it okay? Cam, I don't know what to do."

"You know, sometimes you don't have to know what to do. Sometimes you just gotta let the chips fall where they may, you know?" I answered.

He smiled and nodded, but this time Jonas was the one to speak, "Guys, it's really late. Gina is having a party at her house which is only a couple minutes away. She'll let us stay there for the night."

"Who's Gina?" I piped up.

Grant rolled his eyes and told me, "My sister. Who deserves to live in an inferno."

"Well she sounds nice!" I remarked very sarcastically. "But I'm really sick of this stupid truck. I want to go to the party."

Zach sighed. "Alright. But were leaving in the morning."

After a few wrong turns, we pulled up by a two-story house that had many vehicles parked in front of it. The guys crawled out of the car, and I followed them. As we swung the door open, I felt lost in the crowd of people.

On the couch, a girl and guy were making out. To my right, a bunch of people were gathered around a table, watching people play beer-pong. I had been to my fair share of parties, but had never been much of a drinker. I didn't really like the tastes of most alcohols. But for some strange reason, I shouted to Zach over the speakers, "I'll be back later!" and made my way to the table.

A guy with a red baseball cap saw me and yelled, "We got a taker! Step up to the table!" like he was a carnie at a county fair. I smiled and took my place.

I threw the first ball and made it. As the other guy drank it, our little audience started shouting obscene things.

My opponent rung the ball in my cup and I gulped it down. This happened for a while, and after a little bit I shook my head. "I give up!" I declared. Or at least I tried to, but I doubt many people could understand my slurred words.

I marched over to the kitchen and grabbed bottle of Bourbon. A guy stared at me strangely for a second but then shrugged. I popped open the bottle and took a sip.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

I finished off another beer and set it down. I saw Zach and stumbled over to him and threw my arms around his neck. "GUESS WHAT?" I gasped into his ear. Then I started giggling and couldn't stop. I stepped away from Zach and tripped over my feet. I fell on my butt and screamed, "I LOVE THIS CARPET!"

Zach laughed as he bent down to help me up. "I'm sure you do Cammie. Are you aware that you're completely wasted?"

"YESSSS! IT'S THE BEST, ISN'T IT KITTY?" I replied, petting his head like a cat.

Once I was back on my feet Zach told me, "You'll regret it in the morning, trust me. Do you think you can pipe down a bit? You're hurting my ears."

"Zach," I whispered, laughing. "I'm about to throw up all over you," I warned. His eyes widened and he grabbed my hand, leading me to a bathroom. He held my hair away from the toilet as I puked my guts out. "EWWW! IT'S SO YUCKY!" I pointed out, staring into the vomit-filled toilet bowl.

Zach just shook his head and picked me up. "PUT ME DOWN, SILLY! I'M NOT A BACKPACK!"

"Are you sure?" he questioned. He started walking up the stairs, still laughing at me.

"UH… I DON'T KNOW! I'M FLYING! LIKE A BIRD! WHOOSH!" As I said "whoosh," I managed to spit all over the place.

"You're pretty funny when you're drunk, you know that, right?" Zach knocked on a door and opened it, revealing a small room with bright pink and purple bed.

He set me down and threw the covers over me. Very suddenly, I felt completely exhausted. "Hey, Zach?"

"What, Cam?"

"I think I'm in love with you, but don't tell anyone. It's a secret," I slurred before I slipped into my slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hiya! I did better updating this time **** So, you learn a little more about Gina in this chappie, and there's a lot more dialogue than there is thoughts. Just thought I'd let you know before-hand.**

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. I threw off the covers and attempted to run out of the room to rinse the taste of vomit out of my mouth, but tripped over something. Or rather _someone_.

"Zach!" I shrieked. He didn't move. "Zach. Zach. Wake up. Zach we gotta leave. Zach. Zach!" I repeatedly poked his shoulder and finally rolled over to look at me.

"What, Cammie?" he demanded. His voice sounded extremely scratchy.

"Tylenol. I need some Tylenol. And we have to leave. It's already past noon. Let's _go_!" I don't know why I emphasized the "go."

"I'm not waking up Jonas or Grant. They'll kick my ass."

I sighed and stood up, holding my head in my hand. "What happened last night?" I asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Before or after you made-out with a complete stranger?" he joked.

"Did I really?"

"Nah, I'm just joking with you. Unless you did when I wasn't with you. Well let's see what else you did…"

He told me all of the events that happened the previous night, and I remembered the majority of it.

"I'm really sorry for spitting on you. Really," I apologized, feeling completely embarrassed. I stood up and opened the door. "So, what's the game plan for today?" I wondered out loud.

Zach followed me out the door and we started strolling down the stairs. "Well, we're going to meet Ernie at some ball that his gang will be at."

"Why a ball?" I asked.

"Think about it. Dances **(A/N: I couldn't bring myself to put "balls are supposed to be fancy") **are supposed to be fancy, not a place for drug deals. So a ton of gangs come to this ball, dressed in suits and gowns, and buy and offer drugs at this ball. The cops haven't caught on yet, so we've been doing the ball for the past three years, twice a year," he finished explaining as we stepped off of the stairs and onto the first floor.

"Like, formal gowns?"

"Gina will have something for you to borrow." He smiled as I made my way to the pantry, pulling out a box of Lucky Charms and a bottle of Tylenol.

I tossed the cereal to him and popped open the lid of Tylenol and poured four into my hand. "You know you're only supposed to take two, right?"

I shrugged and replied, "Double the power!" and threw my fist into the air. He chuckled a little and I swallowed the pills.

A girl about 5'4 walked into the living room. Her dark hair was wavy and reached her waist. Her piercing green eyes searched the room and landed on me and Zach. "So this is your whore for the week?" she asked Zach, eyeing me.

I was stunned. I felt a blush growing on my cheeks and looked down at my feet. "She's not my whore," Zach growled. "She's not a whore."

"Well then, who is she?"

"My name's Cammie," I answered, looking up to meet her eyes. They were the same as Grant's.

"Why are you with the gang?" she demanded indifferently.

"I, um, sort of got kidnapped, I guess," I shared, honestly.

"How does someone sort of get kidnapped?" She sat down on the couch and looked to Zach.

"She had the option to go with the cops and give us away. But she didn't. So now we're not holding her against her own will it's not kidnappery," he gushed, not giving me the chance to say a word.

"I see," Gina said.

"Do you have a ball gown I can borrow?" I quickly fit in before Zach could say anything more.

Her eyes widened. "Zach! You can't bring her to the ball tonight!" she screamed. She looked insulted beyond belief. "Why…why on earth would you ever think you could bring a _hostage _to a huge drug deal?" she exclaimed.

"I'm not a hostage!" I argued. "He just told you I am here on my own will!"

"Gina… please?" Zach sighed. Gina rolled her eyes and grabbed my wrist and began taking me to her to what I guessed was her room.

"Fine. But don't think for a second I agree with it."

I had to keep myself from smiling.

**BREAK**

I stared at myself in the mirror. "I look… This dress is…wow…" Gina smiled.

"You look beautiful. Now hurry and change back, I don't want Zach to see you yet! It has to be a surprise!"

The dress was floor length and velvet. The royal blue color made my eyes pop and the way that the dress fit was just amazing. I couldn't stop staring at myself.

I pulled the dress off and slipped on a pair of jeans Gina was letting me borrow and a t-shirt that she said I could keep. I thanked her several times before going back to the kitchen.

"Zach," Gina said.

"Yes?"

"I hope you burn in hell."

I stared at her as she stormed out of the house and heard an engine roar to life. I faced Zach. "Um, is she bi-polar? Because she was just being completely kind and nice to me," I shared, taking a bite of my breakfast.

"She hates our gang."

"Why?"

"She used to be in it. About four years back, it was Jonas, Grant, Gina, and me. The guys hated having her around, especially because she and I used to date. Actually date isn't even the word. More like a make-out partner, you know what I mean?" I nodded. "Well, anyways, she was really sweet and nice at first, so it was okay. Plus, she was really good at convincing people to pay higher for the drugs we sell, and getting them to lower the prices of the drugs we were buying. She was good to keep around because of that.

"But then, one time out of the blue, she just blew up and demanded that she should get more money because she was doing all the work while we just sat around and collected the profit. We tried to explain to her that we were working just as hard as she was. I mean, we were the ones who had to go get the people that hadn't paid, and fight off rival gangs and do all the dangerous stuff. But she just kept on demanding that she should get more of the profit. So, we kicked her out."

"Did she try to come back?" I asked.

"All the time. And she'd always tell me how she loved me and I played her. I felt really guilty for a long time, but the guys kept telling me that we never dated and that they'd even saw her making out with other guys at clubs a couple of times. She thinks now you're replacing her."

"Oh," I muttered.

There were few moments of awkward silence before Zach shyly questioned, "Do you remember what you said last night? Before you went to sleep?"

"About me being an airplane? Listen, I'm really sorry for spitting on you," I apologized.

He laughed a bit. "No, no, no, that's not it. You… you said… um… You sure you don't remember? Because it would be a lot less awkward if you did…"

"Oh," I whispered. I closed my eyes really tight and thought hard. I remembered him putting me on the bed… and then telling him a secret. But I couldn't remember what the secret was. I opened my eyes. "I'm sorry, I really don't remember… I mean, I _think _I told you a secret… but as for what the secret was, I can't think of it…" I closed my eyes again and thought really hard but still nothing came to mind. "Sorry," I sighed.

"Well, you told me that you lo-"

"What's up homies?" Grant announced his entrance as he marched into the kitchen. At some point Zach and I must've started leaning in, because both of us immediately straightened our backs.

"Good morning, Grant," I greeted, shoving a spoon full of Lucky Charms into my mouth.

"Good morning, Miss Morgan. Or is it Mrs. Morgan?" he asked suggestively.

Zach rolled his eyes and added, "Only you could try to make that sentence suggestive."

I giggled and stood up. "So, I heard you were completely wasted last night, Cam," Grant reminded me. I stopped giggling and stuck out my tongue.

"Are our tuxes still here?" Zach asked Grant.

Grant shrugged and answered, "Yeah, why?"

"Because we're going to the Vollentine's Annual Ball tonight."

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know. It's a fail attempt of a cliff-hanger. But hey! At least I'm trying! :P Anyways. Review and I'll love you! **


	8. Chapter 8

"And… we're here!" Grant proclaimed, throwing the car into park. Note to self: never ride in a vehicle when Grant is the one driving.

The place looked fabulous. It looked like it was made for kings and queens, not drug dealers. I smiled as Zach opened my door and helped me out of the car. I slipped my hand into his and squeezed it.

Without looking at him, we began to walk towards the palace. When we got closer to the door, I could hear music playing. "I love to dance," I mumbled, absent-minded. That earned me an amused stare from Zach.

I noticed a tall man behind a podium, with slick black hair and golden skin. "Hello," I greeted. He smiled in response and looked at Zach.

"Name, please?" the man demanded.

Zach was quick to say, "Majesco Dupree." The tall man seemed satisfied and motioned for us to go right in.

Zach led me into the ball room, and Jonas and Grant were right behind us. Grant slid his arms around my waist and whispered into my ear, "That other gang might be here, so be very careful."

I turned my head so my lips were near his ear and asked, "Where will Ernie be?"

Grant nodded towards the stage. His arms left my waist and soon enough, he was lost in the crowd.

I turned my attention back to Zach, who was still holding my hand. "Care to dance," he offered.

I smiled but shook my head. "Sorry. I'm not really in the moo-"

"Cammie, I just heard you outside say that you loved to dance. So come dance with me."

He took me to the center, where all the couples were dancing and placed his hands lightly on my waist. I put my hands behind his neck and we started swaying to the relaxing melody.

"Last night, Cammie, last night you told me you were falling in love with me," he shared, staring into my eyes. He looked scared shitless.

"Oh. Umm, uh, umm… oh." He smiled at me and pulled me in closer. I rested my head against his chest.

"Well?" he prompted. "Did… did you mean it?"

I stopped swaying and looked at him. Really looked at him. I realized at that moment, he was no scarier to me than a goldfish. What I felt when I was around was just different than anything I'd ever felt. Oh, and the way his eyes always had that careful and thoughtful gleam in them would make my knees shake. When our eyes would meet, I felt my insides melt and just turn into a big pile of goo. And that's what I was thinking about when our lips met. Not about love, or gangs or drugs. Not about being kidnapped or about Dizzy. I thought about the way he made me feel and how I would give anything to feel that way all the time.

And when he kissed me, it was different. Most guys would kiss me, or try to make out with me just to go brag about it to all of there friends. But Zach, his meant more than that to me. His felt _right_.

I leaned away from him and felt a blush creeping into my cheeks, so I once again rested my head on his chest. We began to sway again and he asked, "So, is that a yes?"

I smiled, even though he couldn't see me. "That was a hell yes, Zachary. I thought you'd know the difference," I teased. He laughed, but besides that made no reply. "I'm going to get something to drink in the lounge. I'll be back," I promised, stepping away from him and heading toward the set of gold double doors.

I pulled the door open and stepped into a large room full of tables and different foods spread everywhere.

I briefly noticed a group of men trading off drugs, which brought me back to reality.

One of the guys glanced my way and didn't think anything of it at first. But then, he looked at me again and smiled. "Well, lookie here, guys. Look who came to the ball."

My eyes widened in fear when I recognized the face and the voice. "Shit!" I cried, launching towards the door, but I wasn't even in arms reach before that guy had his arms wrapped tightly around me.

I kicked and screamed. "Zach!" I shouted, hoping someone would hear me over the music. Maybe Zach would think I had been gone for too long and come to look for me. "Jonas! Grant!" I tried. "P-p-please? Please let me go. I, I never did anything t-t-to you g-g-guys. I'll p-p-pay you," I begged, tears falling down my cheek.

"This isn't about you or money, babe. If they have you, we want you. If they want you, we'll get you. Get it?" he explained.

"Mickey? Your name is Mickey right?" I asked, remembering the news report from a few days back.

"Yeah, that's my name."

"Mickey, please, _please_, just let me go," I pleaded. He just stared at me.

"Listen. What's your name?" he asked.

"C-C-Cameron," I replied, still stuttering because of my shaky breaths.

"Well, Cameron, I'm tempted to murder you right now, but I won't. But, if you don't shut up, I might not be able to resist. Understood?" I swallowed and nodded, not trusting my voice. "Mike, take her to the car. I'll be there in a second," Mickey ordered.

Mike grabbed my arm and led me out the back door. I saw the black car's lights blink and Mike opened the door for me. I crawled in and left a seat next to me open, for Mike. Mike got in and took his seat.

"Cammie, I'm so, so, so, so, sorry. I mean, I nev-"

"How do you know my name?" I questioned, keeping my voice very icy and cold.

"My sister, um, my sister was recently diagnosed with breast cancer and Dizzy invited her over to your house and I came along. Remember? Me and you swam in the pool right after we ate and got yelled at for it. Dizzy really helped my sister deal with it, and I think they still talk sometimes," he answered.

"Oh my God! Your sister is Veronica!" I shrieked. I looked around the lot and realized no one was here yet.

Mike noticed and told me, "He'll be another 15 minutes or so."

I nodded. "Mike, why are you in this gang? You seemed like a really smart, nice kid when you came over that one time. And after living with Zach and them for a while, I realized that this kind of life really sucks. Having to constantly keep my guard up and trust no one. It's hard. Why would you choose this?"

He gently smiled. "I had to get the money. For Veronica. One day I just showed up at the house with seven-hundred dollars. I gave it to my mom and she stared at me suspiciously, but didn't ask any questions. I think she'd rather try to live in an ignorant bliss, you know? So that's the patter. I go to 'work'" – used air quotes – "and get the money. I come home a few days later and give Ma the money."

"That's so sweet. I don't think I could ever do that. I mean, I would never purposefully put myself through this hell everyday. I think you're really brave," I honestly confessed. He smiled and I smiled back.

Very suddenly, the car doors were all opened and the rest of the gang piled in. I returned to my ice-cold stare and didn't make eye contact with anyone. I just stared forward.

The guys teased me, and poked me, and attempted to hit on me, but I just stared forward, blocking out their every word.

These guys wouldn't get the best of me.

Because I'm Cameron Morgan, the princess of high-school, the girl who lives in a mansion and doesn't have a single flaw in her life. I'm the girl who has it made and makes the other girls jealous. I'm the girl who guys make bets to see who can get with me first. I am untouchable.

I am _perfect_.

**A/N: Yay! Finally I got to this part! I love this part! Happy New Years, y'all! Can you believe it's 2011! That's so effin' crazy!** **Anyways, I especially love the ending of this chapter. Oh, and originally in the beginning of this chapter there was a scene of when Zach saw Cam in the dress for the first time, but after I finished the chapter, it seemed irrelevant so I took it out. Sorry if any of you were looking forward to it. Send me a PM and I'll send it to you, if you want. So, review and I'll love you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Guess what? I did something special on this chapter! :) **

**Did anyone watch Mean Girls 2? I did. I liked the first one waaaay better though. **

**Also, I made a poll. Please go vote! It's very important, considering I'm almost done with this story!**

**Zach's POV! (yaaaay!)**

After waiting for fifteen minutes, I realized something was wrong. Cammie was smart enough to not run away here, where any drug dealer could take her. I also realized that I fucked up. I shouldn't have let her out of my sight. Maybe she runs the school, but here no one is afraid of her. She's just a small girl here. Defenseless, naive, innocent. She's any kidnapper's dream.

I'll admit, I learned a lot about Cam from the time I spent with her. First off, she wasn't a heartless bitch. Yeah, her life was a helluva lot better than mine, but that's nothing for me to be judgmental about. And now I feel like a dick for being an ass to her all this time.

I pushed my way through the crowd. Finally, I came across the set of double doors and swung them open. The lounge was basically empty, just three girls by the punch bowl. I slowly approached them, taking careful steps. "Excuse me, have either of you seen a girl about 5'4 with dirty blonde hair?" I asked, running my fingers through my hair.

The girl with dark hair whipped around and caught my gaze. "No, have you, Zach?" she asked.

And that's when I realized who I was talking to. I took a step back. "Macey? How the hell did you all get in?"

Bex answered for her. "You'd be surprised what three girls who lost their best friend are capable of."

"We're not leaving until we find her, Zach. I can't believe you don't know where she is!" Liz finished, throwing her arms up to prove how irritated she was.

"Listen," I started, "You guys go find Jonas and Grant and then come back here." They nodded and went back to the party, but I went outside. A black car was slipping out of the parking lot.

I knew that car. It was Mike Shooter's car. Mickey was with them, no doubt. Probably Henry and Greg, too. Possibly even some back up.

I don't know how it happened, but one second I was piecing all of this together and the next, I had my gun in my hand. I shot at the tires and hit one, but I knew that car could get a good ten miles away before having to stop due to the flat.

I ran back into the lounge to find everyone standing there, anxious looks on there faces. "We have to get out of here now, Zach!" Grant shouted, shoving me backward. "Why would you do something so stupid? God dammit, Zach! Can't you think of someone besides yourself for once! The cops are going to be here in a matter of minutes because of your fucking stupidity! Damn, Zach!"

Bex cut in with, "Grant, shut up. Yelling won't make this better, okay? Zach that was a mental thing to do. Jonas, is that mini computer working?"

Jonas nodded and continued typing into his computer. "Got it!" he announced. "Okay, they're going to… Mosekill, maybe? No, that's not it. Louseville? C'mon, speak louder!"

I cut him off, "Roseville. They're going to Roseville."

In a matter of seconds, we were running in the crowd, just like everyone. I felt like an idiot for shooting, but what was I supposed to do? Nothing? Now, the cops were going to show up and a bunch of people were going to get locked up because of me.

We managed to get out of the building and into the front parking lot but we could already here the cops' sirens.

We made our way to the truck and piled in. Grant was driving again, but this time he easily made the turns and very carefully avoided the police. "That doesn't make sense. Roseville is an hour away. There is no way they'll make it," I mumbled.

Liz replied, "No, you didn't make their tire go flat. See Zach, when the bullet hit the tire it didn't puncture it. The tire was already spinning, and they have a very special kind of rubber called Plexie. Plexie is extremely hard making it difficult to break, and plus, by the way the tire was turning, it repelled the bullet. So right now, your bullet is somewhere in the parking lot. Sorry, Zach." She sighed, leaning her head onto the glass window.

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't.

Suddenly, I felt angry. I knew my face must've been red. I was just so aggravated. I said something that I can't even remember, and then slowly, blackness took over my mind, completely consuming me.

**A/N: I know it's short. My bad! But, guys, I had to. I suck at Zach's POV but I felt the need to put this in here. If it would've gone on longer, you guys would've been like, "THIS SUCKS!" which would've, quite frankly, sucked. So, I'm sorry. Truly.**

**Now please go to my page and vote on the pole that I have! Thanks lots!**

**OH YEAH! Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

I opened my eyes and quickly took in my new surroundings. It was cold, and the air was damp, causing my hair to frizz up. I frowned and stroked the back of my head, trying to calm down the wild hairs that were sticking out and curling in little loops. Dizzy used to brush my hair when the humidity was bad and spray half a gallon of hairspray. Then she'd brush through it again so my hair wouldn't look too stiff. It always made me relax when she fixed my hair.

I felt homesick. All I wanted to do was rush into my family's embrace and go to cheer practice with Macey and Liz and watch Bex play score three-pointers in basketball. I wanted to hold Dizzy in my arms and promise her that everything would be okay, even though it killed me because I knew the truth. She wouldn't ever be better.

I quickly swiped away a tear that escaped my eye and stood up. "M-mike?" I called into the empty, gray space ahead of me. I swallowed hard before saying louder, "Mickey?"

A door that I hadn't noticed swung open and nearly hit me. A short girl with pale blond hair looked up at me. "Are you, Cammie?" she asked. She couldn't have been older than seven, I thought before answering. "Yes," I said slowly.

She smiled and threw her arms around me. "Thank goodness!" she cried. "I'm here to help you. Just stay quiet, or Greg will find us."

I raised my eyebrows in confusion. "Who are you," I demanded.

She stepped back and took my hand. "I'm Georgia. Greg's my older brother. He told me that he didn't want to kidnap anyone. He feels awful for being a part of this. So I'm going to help him and you. Now follow me," she instructed.

"Wait." I jerked my hand back. "Where are we?" I asked.

She grabbed my hand again and led me out of the room while revealing to me, "We're at the hideout. I usually don't stay here, but Mom had to work all night at the bar. Now please shut up, Cammie. I'm trying to help you."

My lips twitched, but I kept myself from smiling. Georgia led me down a set of wooden stairs before suddenly coming to a stop. "They're in the living room," she whispered.

"Where's the living room?"

All she did was point directly downward. "They'll here us if we don't take quiet steps."

I nodded and let go of Georgia's hand. The front door was just a few feet in front of me, and I was ready to be free. I was sick of being held hostage by anyone.

What happened next was incredibly stupid, reckless, irresponsible, mental… you get it. It was just a very bad, _bad _thing.

The door opened, making an eerie creak. I gasped. Georgia jumped, causing me to lose balance for just a second before taking a tumble down the wooden steps. When I looked up, Zachary Goode was staring down at me. "Fancy meeting you here," I mumbled, despite the situation I was in. Zach smiled and grabbed my arms, pulling me up off the floor. He searched through my eyes as if he was trying to figure something out, but the moment was ruined by Georgia's shrill voice screaming, "Run, Cammie!"

I whipped my head around and quickly thanked Georgia before taking Zach's hand and flooding out of the building. Instead of taking off down the road, though, we ran to the side of the house. My back was pressed up against the wall and Zach's hands were on either side of me. I met his gaze for just one moment. He pressed his lips against mine and a ton of emotions that I didn't want to be thinking about came rushing over me. I kissed him back, but only for a second. I leaned back and told him in a shaky voice, "We need to go."

We took a step to the front of the building. It was a mistake. I knew it was the second I did it. Zach and I were greeted by four guys, all who had huge arm muscles. Each of them had a different look in their eyes. Mike looked regretful. Mickey looked lethal. The guy standing next to Mickey had pale blonde hair and his eyes were the same as Georgia's, so I assumed he was Greg. The last one, Henry, had long black hair. He looked vacant, empty, numb.

"I'm going home," I announced, stepping away from Zach. Now I was standing directly in between them. "I want nothing to do with this. So help me God, I will fucking murder you if any of you so much as talk to me." My voice rang with authority, and I liked the way it sounded.

Mickey growled, "You think this is a fucking game, Cammie? You can't just call it quits when you get bored."

Suddenly, it was as if I had super-strength for just one moment. My leg flew up and my foot connected with Mickey's throat. He fell backwards and I sat down on his stomach. I punched his nose. I leaned down to where my face was only inches away from his. "A) I said don't talk to me. B) No one tells me what to do. _No one_. Understand, Mickey?" I hissed.

Slowly, I rose off of Mickey's gut and turned to Mike. "You know where I live. Drive me home," I demanded.

He pivoted around and marched over to the black car that I rode in not that long ago. I quickly followed. Once I reached the car, I saw that five people were already smashed in the car.

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips as I stared at five people who knew me so well, people who I'd always love, even thought two of them kidnapped me. "What the hell, guys?" I laughed.

Macey, Bex, and Liz climbed out of the car and hugged me. "I miss you," "You can't go that long without us again," and "Sweetie, what if you died," echoed through my ears as my three best friends held me.

"I love you guys so much," I replied, which just earned an "aw," a "we love you too," and even a "well of course you do! It's impossible not to!"

I stepped away from friends. I thought that the world would finally be back to normal. I thought that the only thing in my way from there to home was the interstate. But that was before the sound of a gunshot rang through the still air.

**A/N: Sorry, it's another cliffhanger. You'll live! **

**Okay, so in a review I need you to tell me your favorite name in the whole wide world! Whoever says the name that I'm going to use will receive a special sneak-peak at the sequel (GASP!)! No, I'm not done with ****Unpredictable**** yet, but it will only last a few more chapters. Also, any suggestions for the sequel's title is welcomed!**

**~rebell-like-crazy**


	11. Chapter 11

"Stay with me, you'll be fine," I said. He didn't respond. "Just hang in there, you'll be fine," I repeated, gently rubbing his un-wounded shoulder. "Touch my nose," I ordered, but all he did was send me a blank stare. "Touch my nose!" I demanded again with more authority in my voice.

He slowly picked up his hand but it barely came up two inches before he wailed in pain and dropped it back down.

Bex looked at him, and said in a thick British accent, "I don't know if there's anything we can do. I mean, if we take him to the hospital he'll get arrested, and as much as I'd love for that to happen, I can't stand seeing you like this, Cam. You'd be like this for months, possibly even years while he was away, wouldn't you? With that distant stare on your face, unaware of anything going on around you? I can't let it happen, Cammie. I just can't."

A series of tears rolled of my cheek. "He's become s-such a good friend, B-Bex," I managed to say.

Macey threw her left arm around my shoulder and touched the side of her head to mine. "Hon, it will all be okay. He doesn't want you to cry, see? Look at him. Maybe we should talk to him," she suggested.

I nodded. "Jonas? Jonas, where do you want to go to college?" I asked.

We all smiled as he mumbled, "Marfarv…."

"Harvard, buddy? You want to go to Harvard? How are you going to pay for all of that?" Grant laughed.

The other gang had fled as soon as they saw how preoccupied we were with Jonas, but I just had this strange feeling that they wouldn't stay gone for long. Or maybe the cops would get them. Or something like that. I just knew that they weren't going to get away.

Jonas closed his eyes and let out another tortured sigh. "Drugs. All this money I've been makin' I've saved up for college," he said, not mispronouncing anything. We all sat there for a moment, and it was silent. I was figuring up a plan in my mind, or at least attempting to.

"Jonas, please stay with me. Don't slip away, just stay with me. I can't lose you, buddy. I can't lose anyone. I won't lose you Jonas. You're going to be a-okay, I know it," Zach promised.

I cracked. "He has to go to a hospital _now_," I hissed.

"But Cam-"

"Shut up, Macey. I love you, but I need you to shut up. I don't care if he gets arrested. They'll fix his shoulder before they lock him in the cooler. I can't stand this. Now all of you help me get him to the car."

Macey sighed, "Cammie, no one knows where a hospital is. We're in Roseville, remember?"

"DeStanie sometimes has to come here for surgeries; it's a big hospital. I can tell you how to get there. Now let's _go_."

Everyone helped lift Jonas off the ground. We slowly carried him to the car and gently set him down across the back seats. Bex, Macey, and I all crammed into shotgun, but because Liz was the smallest we made her sit on the floor in the backseat. Zach got behind the wheel and Grant was practically under our seat and kept grabbing at our ankles until Macey kicked his forehead with her stiletto.

That had to have been the most interesting car ride I'd ever had.

:.*.*.*.:

_**I just learned how to make that little break thingy, so BE HAPPY! Lol:)**_

"Hello, I'm Cameron Morgan. My friend, Jonas Allen, well, long story short he got shot on his left shoulder. How long will the wait be?" I gushed to the man sitting behind the desk.

"Oh my, how did it happen?" he demanded, his fingers typing noisily away.

"Well this boy was trying to shoot a smiley face into a tree trunk and Jonas just kind of… got in the way?" I lied.

The man snorted and continued typing. "About how long ago did this happen?"

"Um, about an hour and a half ago."

He gasped. "Why on earth would you have waited so long? He needs to be seen right away." I nodded.

Three men approached me carrying a stretcher. "Jonas Allen?"

"Right this way," I replied. I led them to our car popped open the seat, revealing an unconscious man. "Will he be okay?"

"You'll have to ask the doctor that, I can't guarantee anything."

The rest of the gang crawled out of our car and surrounded me. Together, side by side, we followed Jonas. I knew that this wouldn't be easy – for Jonas or us – but we had to bring him here. He would've bled to death if we hadn't brought him to see a _real_ doctor.

**A/N: ARGH! It's short! I know! ARGH! ARGH! ARGH ARGH ARGH! Anyways, yupp. Jonas got shot, but you all probably thought it was going to be Zach who got shot, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU? Sorry, in the last two hours I've had four cups of coffee. Is that healthy? Probably not! BUT WHO CARES? WHAT ARE YOU, MY MOTHER? NO! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU, SO BACK OFF! Ahh. So, Jonas getting shot was pretty "unpredictable," wasn't it? Get it? Unpredictable? I'm so clever! You don't think so? Whatever. Screw you guys. I'm going to PJ's to get more coffee. Bye.**

**Review, please? Thanks.**

**~rebell-like-crazy**


	12. Chapter 12

Jonas was in surgery for two hours. That had to have been the longest two hours of my life.

I sat in the hallway, occasionally letting stress and sadness get to me and a few tears would stride down the side of my face, landing neatly on the pocket of my jeans. The nurses who walked by would politely as Zach and me to move, but we didn't even reply. We just sat there, our hands intertwined, waiting for the doctor to come tell us it was over. That Jonas was fine. That Jonas would be more than fine, he'd be terrific. Everything would go back to normal.

_But what is normal?_ I asked myself. _Nothing would ever be normal again, Cammie. This has become your normal. The gang_. "Z-Zach? Zach, I can't. I can't be this kind of normal."

"What do you mean, Cammie?" he sighed.

"This – the gang. I mean, I'm supposed to attend a nice college, and grow up, and find a cure for Dizzy."

"Who's Dizzy? Is she your daughter or something? I heard you talking to her on the phone last week."

"Dizzy isn't my daughter, Zach. Dizzy's my sister," I revealed.

His expression didn't change as he said, "You said you had no siblings."

"I lied."

"Why?"

"Do you remember last year's Homecoming Queen? Cheerleading captain? Mrs. CHS? DeStanie Morgan. That's my sister. She got cancer, and if anyone sees her, they'll pity me, and I don't want that. I want to go back to _normal_," I gushed.

"You said that earlier. What do you mean?" he asked again.

"It means I can't do this anymore Zach."

Finally, his expression changed. Except it didn't change to anger, or understanding. It changed to hurt. "Cammie, are you, are you trying to-"

"No," I cut him off. "No, I'm not going to break up with you, Zach. Actually, are we even dating? I mean, I just feel so confused about this whole situation right now."

He kissed the top of my head and squeezed my hand. "Cammie, there's nothing to be confused about. At least not about our relationship."

I nodded and placed my head on his shoulder. "I could stay like this forever. Sitting here, next to you."

"In a hospital. Oh, how romantic."

I laughed a bit and punched his arm. More nurses came by and explained to us that we were a fire hazard. Again, Zach and I just stared at her, as if she was speaking a language we didn't understand. She sighed and walked off, mumbling to herself.

I stared at the ceiling and tried to find shapes in the tile. I poked Zach's arm. I attempted to lick my elbow, and then my nose. I was bored out of my mind. I mean, don't get me wrong, I was worried about Jonas, but if I started worrying to much, I'd freak out and the nurses would think _I _was the one who needed a doctor.

At some point, Zach dozed off. His head was hanging down, and slow, relaxed breaths escaped him. I didn't even think twice about pulling a pen out of my purse. I tilted his head up, and leaned it against the wall. For a moment I thought I'd woken him up, but after a moment, he resumed his long, deep breaths and I knew I was safe.

I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing while I wrote on his forehead, "Just keep swimming." I don't know why I chose to write a quote from Finding Nemo, but it was the first thing that popped into my head.

A small giggle escaped my lips, and Zach's eyes fluttered open. I flung the pen backwards and it hit the wall before rolling in a semi-circle. "What was that…?" he asked, groggy.

"Um, what are you talking about?" I covered. He lowered his eyebrows. "Oh, that? Um, it's my… my… um… tampon!"

"Why did you throw it at the wall?" he asked, laughing as he said it, obviously seeing my black pen.

I chuckled a little and quickly replied, "I wanted to know if it would stick to the wall. Duh. Why else would a person hum a tampon at a hospital wall?"

We both died out laughing. Our laughing fit didn't last long though, because a doctor came up next to us. "Aren't you the ones who brought Jonas Allen here?" he asked.

Zach and I stood up, eager to hear what he had to say. "Yes, sir. Is it over?"

He nodded and pivoted around, making a hand motion for us to follow.

The doctor swung open a door, revealing Jonas, sitting in a hospital bed, with a bandage wrapped around him.

He smiled when he saw us. "Hey, Jo," Zach whispered.

"Hello, Zach. How are you on this fine day?" he inquired. Zach smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm alright, what about you?"

"Oh, just splendid! Getting shot isn't half as bad as you would expect. And the surgeon was so nice. She popped the vein on my right arm while trying to put the IV in, so had to move on to the left, which she had the hardest time finding. I swear, it took her a good half hour just to sedate me."

I laughed, "Well, I'm you're okay, Jonas. We were worried about you. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. But why does Zach's forehead say 'just keep swimming'?"

Zach's hand flew up to cover his forehead and he faced me. Somehow, I managed to keep a straight face while saying, "Next time, stay awake and talk to me."


	13. Chapter 13

The police showed up within no time at all. I don't why it surprised me, seeing as people have been for them for the past few weeks. But when the sirens blared, my eyes went wide and I froze. Not Zach, though. He kept a calm face. I'm not sure if it was a mask or not, because I wasn't paying attention.

Zach leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Good-bye, Cameron Morgan."

And then he was gone.

**:*. * . * . * . * . * :**

So much happened the next few days. People I hadn't heard from in years brought casseroles for dinner to my house. My mom constantly was by my side, even when I promised her I was okay and wanted some alone time. My friends were on the phone with me for hours at a time. I received letters from aunts and uncles who lived states away. And the funny part is, no one seemed to care about me being kidnapped. They knew I was fine.

Dizzy died when I was gone. And I hadn't known it. I missed her funeral. I missed her last doctor's appointment. I missed her last, precious days on earth. I hadn't been there to comfort my mom, or hold Dad's hand. I didn't get my good-bye like they did.

**:*. * . * . * . * . * :**

Jonas was fine. Grant was fine. Zach was fine. They told them what happened, and how we knew each other from school. I told the police that what they had said was the truth, and there was no need for anyone to be arrested. They were off the hook, so to speak. But yet, I didn't call Zach. I didn't see him. I didn't want to see him, either.

As much as I hate to admit, I blamed him for not being able to see my sister one last time.

**:*. * . * . * . * . * :**

_Ring. __**Ring. RING. RING! RING! **_

**(A/N: Cammie, **Macey.)

"**Hello?"**

"Hey. It's Macey."

"**Hey, Macey. How's school?"**

"Cut the crap, Cammie. What the fuck happened to you? You're in love with him one minute, and the next, he's flagging _me_ down in the school hallway wondering why you haven't called him or contacted him at all."

"**Sounds like a personal problem. Tell him to stop bugging you. I can handle myself. I don't need my friends to help me figure out my life."**

"Maybe you do, Cammie. He's everything you want. Fuck, you ran away with him, Cam. You love him. Admit it to yourself so you can admit it to him. He's everything you want. And the best part – he wants you, too."

**:*. * . * . * . * . * :**

I stayed home that week. I read Sarah Dessen novels, Shakespeare, Simone Elkeles. I wasn't depressed, exactly. I was just sad. Sad, and looking for things to make me… well, happy. And as far as I could tell, reading was helping.

The principal called that Sunday, telling us that as sorry as he was, I needed to be back at school by Monday or I couldn't graduate. Mom told me it was probably time I talked to my friends again. I knew she was right, but I still had a nervous feeling in my gut that everything would explode right in front of my face as soon as I stepped into the building.

At 8o'clock on Monday morning, I was at school with Macey, Bex, and Liz by my side. "Guys, I need to talk to Zach."

Macey smiled and replied, "We know. He's by his car."

Smiling like an idiot I gave each of them a hug and mumbled, "See you later."

That was in the idea popped into my head. Maybe I had read one too many cheesy love stories, or maybe Macey had given me the idea while on the phone with me. But suddenly, I was sprinting towards the car parking lot, looking for Zach. "Zach?" I yelled. "Zach! Hey!"

He spun around and grinned. "Hey, Cammie. You're speaking to me?" He said it in that joking-but-I'm-serious tone, and all I did was nod.

"Zach, let's leave."

"What?" I didn't know if it was a surprised "what" or a confused one.

"I need to leave this town. It has too many memories and it's too small for me. I'm 18. It's legal. Let's just leave, and forget about everything. Forget about who we are, or where we came from. Forget about roots. Forget everything that we've ever known. I think we know better than the rest of the world anyways."

He stared at me with his mouth hanging open.

"Don't you get it, Zach? We can't be together here. Here, everyone's judgmental. Everyone's stuck up and if we dated each other… it'd be hell. So let's leave. Just leave it all behind."

He took a step and removed the foot or two between us. Leaning his head towards mine, he whipered, "You're insane," and didn't wait for me to respond before pressing his lips to mine.

**A/N: Wahooooo! I updated! And there's only one or two chapters left! Yusss! **

**Special thanks to: Carah/ The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie. You're so sweet!**

**Also, I hope you guys get this chapter. It's very black and white, instead of all funny and cute and fluffy how I usually write, for obvious reasons. Did you guys expect Dizzy to die? Let me know in a review? Thanks. (:**


	14. Chapter 14  The End

We did it. We left. We ran away with no intentions on ever coming back. And it was amazing.

You know that feeling you get when you guess the answer on a test and get it right? That's what I felt like. We drove to Chicago first. Then to Vegas. One place after another, never more than for a few months. It was awesome.

We still talked to the gang – which now included Liz, Macey, and Bex. I called my mom to let her know that I was okay. I thought that she would have been livid, but she seemed happy. I told her I was sorry but she just kept saying, "Sweetie, I know what it's like to be in love."

With Zach, it felt like my life would just be perfect forever. As long as I had him with me, I was elated. I met new people who were extremely kind. I started an online business that sold shoes. Zach picked up random jobs at each place we lived. Everything seemed fine – everything seemed _perfect_.

After two years of exploring the country, we returned home. We ended up getting married in the church next to the cemetery Dizzy was buried in. She would've been happy for Zach and me. I think everyone was.

We had our first child four years after Zach had stopped dealing. Jonas Michael Goode. I'm watching him right now, lying in his crib, fast asleep. From here on out, I don't know what will happen. This may not be the life I had expected, but I wouldn't trade it for a thing. Zach's in the CIA now, and I have opened a boarding school in Virginia.

Sure, we're a bit of an unpredictable couple, but what's life without a few twists? Nothing. Nothing at all.

**A/N: The end! Finally, it is here! I hope you all like the ending! Thanks everyone so much for reading! And huge thanks to all my reviewers:**

_**gallagherspygirl**_

_**..Blonde**_

_**leaps578**_

_**baconcits4eve**_

_**papiamoonluvers**_

_**xosummerbabyox96**_

_**Plainjane23**_

_**laughlongdreambig**_

_**GGirl**_

_**MMM**_

_**d**_

_**isaidlalala**_

_**ts**_

_**Lol**_

_**Flip the Hourglass**_

_**PreppyEmoGirl**_

_**luv2laf**_

_**maddie**_

_**Kimberkids**_

_**UPDATE NOOOW**_

_**lol smileyface**_

_**fanfictionfan101**_

_**fightdat**_

_**rozraveRnB**_

_**GallagherGirl530**_

_**puddingisevil**_

_**c**_

_**ms. green eyes134**_

_**The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie**_

_**9GallagherLove88**_

_**mirrormirroronthewall**_

_**Becca**_

_**LuckyElyse**_

_**ktran**_

_**bubblez**_

_**crayoncorruption**_

_**dreambiglivedaringlaughlong**_

_**Alyson**_

_**to lazy to login**_

_**twifreak127**_

_**glamourousbabe3**_

_**the sword nymph**_

_**cookie-pocky-strawberry-love**_

_**Zammielover**_

_**clarinetto14**_

_**lax it like you field it**_

_**brit**_

_**skyeblue221**_

_**chellygoesrawr**_

_**HorseLoverKT**_

_**meganooch**_

_**0ShatteredPenance0**_

_**ZoeyRedbird4502**_

_**Peppermintrina**_

_**darkrose101**_

_**Angel4eva-15**_

_**too lazy to log on**_

_**GGGirlADDICT**_

_****_

_**crackerjackss**_

_**Polar7plunge**_

_**Megatron13**_

_**dark queen of awesomeness**_

_**Hi**_

**Thank all of you so much! I truly appreciate every single review that I get. I don't think that I left anyone out, but if I did please send me a PM. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**~rebell-like-crazy**


End file.
